


Christmas Ham

by thankyouturtle



Category: Chalet School - Elinor M. Brent-Dyer
Genre: Canon Het Relationship, Christmas, Community: Lime Green Musings, F/M, Humor, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-21
Updated: 2012-12-21
Packaged: 2017-11-21 22:48:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/602933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thankyouturtle/pseuds/thankyouturtle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey attempts to soothe Len's worries over hosting her first Christmas dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Ham

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Christmas".

"Who was that?" Jack demanded as his wife re-entered the Salon, having finally finished what he considered to be a lengthy telephone conversation. Joey's eyes were dancing.   
  
"Len, of course. She wanted to check the recipe for stuffing - again! - and to know whether it's possible to burn a ham. Then she remembered she also wanted a lemon dressing for the brussel sprouts, and asked if I thought she could use whiskey instead of brandy for the Christmas pudding." She shook her head. "I tried to tell her that we were just going to be happy to see her and Reg, but she wants it to be the same family dinner we've always had."   
  
Jack made a small noise that wasn't quite a sigh, and Joey, knowing that he was thinking that with neither Margot nor Mike there, it was not going to be their usual family Christmas, threaded her hand through his elbow. "So I did my best to soothe her fragile mind by telling her about our first Christmas together-"   
  
"Really?" Jack's brief look of wistfulness had already turned to amusement. "I thought we swore to keep that to ourselves?"   
  
"Oh, well," Joey said, with a wave of her free arm to say that enough years had passed now that she no longer feared teasing or reproach. "I just thought that it might relax her a smidgeon if she knew that the one year we both tried our hardest to impress one another we ended up eating a plate of-"   
  
"Ham sandwiches," they both said together, and burst out laughing.


End file.
